Integrated circuit (IC) based non-volatile memory (NVM) may be used as media in solid state drive (SSD) technology in order to persistently store data. Power modes of the SSD may be controlled by an application specific IC (ASIC, e.g., hardware power controller) that provides relatively low power operation and short wakeup latencies. Environmental changes, however, such as new media requirements during final development stages and/or noise-related design errors, may lead to additional semiconductor manufacturing runs (e.g., “spins”) of the hardware power controller in order to render the SSD ready for deployment. Conventional solutions may therefore be operationally inflexible and/or associated with suboptimal product launch times.